


Inconvenient Evidence

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [211]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: The smugness in his voice should’ve been annoying.





	Inconvenient Evidence

“Exactly which part of you felt a need to cover me in bite marks?” Saruhiko asked in a flat, disgusted tone as he tried to get his collar to hide the ones highest up.

“My mouth,” Misaki retorted. “Besides, like you can talk,” he growled back in frustration. He had scratch and bite marks all the way up to his neck. His looser clothes wouldn’t even begin to hide them. “I hate you.”

Saruhiko scoffed. “That’s not what you were saying last night.”

The smugness in his voice should’ve been annoying, but it just made Misaki blush hotly. “Shut up!”


End file.
